Anything You Desire
by FoxxyJ
Summary: Bella hopes her move to a ski resort will spice up her dull life. Surrounded by charming skiers and snowboarders, a close encounter on the mountain leaves her longing for the mystery instructor who came to her rescue. ExB AH OOC Aussie Floods O/S


**Twilight One Shot for the Fandom Fights The Floods**

**Summary****: Bella hopes her move to a ski resort will help spice up her sex life. Surrounded by hot-bodied skiers and snowboarders, Bella spends her work hours scanning for a potential partner. A close encounter high up the mountain leaves her burning with desire for the mystery ski instructor who came to her rescue. ExB AH**

**This takes place on no particular mountain. It's set on the North American continent but as I went skiing in Japan at Christmas time, they are the real mountains that I will be thinking about when I write this. Welcome to Mt Volterra somewhere where it snows a truckload. ****Rating:**** NC-17**

**I owe so much to my amazing betas mcc101180 and scorp_112. You girls rock my writing world. Thank you for your patience.**

**I do not own Twilight and no infringement is meant by this little bit of dribble.**

The windshield wipers were useless against the heavy snow that swirled around the Jeep. The headlights illuminated the flurry but nothing else, as visibility was non-existent. Blizzards are a bitch to drive in, and Bella was glad she wasn't behind the wheel. Jasper didn't seem too concerned when the red glow from the taillights of the car they had been following disappeared down a side street. Now it was virtually impossible to see where the road was at all.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here," Alice said from the front seat. "We were going to take you on a guided tour tonight, but we can't see for shit. We'll swing past our place instead though, before we drop you off."

Alice talked non-stop the entire way. She filled her cousin in on how things operated on the mountain because, in her opinion, no two ski resorts were alike. Bella resisted the urge to laugh at the looks Jasper was giving her in the rear view mirror each time his girlfriend made a sweeping statement. She just nodded in agreement while watching the darkness through her foggy window.

An hour later, they pulled up outside an enormous wooden building. Bella eyed the massive complex and thought it was far too large to be classed as a house. But, according to Alice, it was the house that all twenty-four of the ski instructors shared together.

It was three-stories high and made of logs. Huge snow-covered cedar trees hugged the sides, making it difficult for her to see exactly how large the place was. Bella stood in awe as the easing snow drifted down to land on her eyelashes. She blinked it away, shaking her head. It was like a log cabin on steroids, she thought in amusement.

"Alice, this place is incredible," Bella commented as she followed them up the path to the front door. The path that wound its way up to the massive oak door was carved out of four feet of fresh snow. Bella looked around thinking she had landed in Wonderland. The snow glistened on every surface, and indistinguishable mounds littered the landscape.

Music could be heard as she stood on the landing, knocking snow from her shoes.

"It's incredible when everyone tidies up after themselves, but having twenty-two roomies, you never know what you'll find." Alice sighed, pushing the heavy wooden door open.

The golden warmth hit Bella as she stepped inside. The entrance was enormous and scattered with dozens of pairs of snow boots. The walls were covered in pegs, and bulky feather down jackets and ski gear clung to the every surface. It reminded Bella of her kindergarten days when all the kids would hang their coats and book bags before filing into the classroom.

The smell of cinnamon and coffee wafted through the air, and Bella could hear loud conversations, laughter and a guitar being strummed slowly somewhere up above. She followed Jasper and Alice along a hallway lined with doors.

"There are fourteen bedrooms in all," Alice explained. "Four bathrooms, three living areas, and a separate TV media room."

The hall led to the back of the house and turned into a large open space lined with couches that connected to a massive industrial style kitchen. On the far wall of the lounge area was an open fireplace heating the room. Several beanbags and large velvet cushions sat on plush rugs in front of the fireplace. A couple sat snuggled in one beanbag together and waved hello to Alice and Jasper. On the other side, closer to the kitchen was a long dark wooden table that easily sat twenty or so diners. A group of six or seven people was huddled around the stove with spoons, tasting from a large pot and obviously discussing the contents. Bella wondered who the chef might be as cooking was how she liked to relax.

In the right corner of the room stood an iron spiral staircase which led to a small mezzanine level that hugged the right hand wall above the fireplace. Bella climbed the stairs after her cousin, worried she might lose her in the madness. She looked over the railing to the lounge area as a half dozen more people entered, shouting their hellos. There was so much to take in and people everywhere she turned. The mezzanine level had one old, very comfy looking wing chair next to a floor to ceiling bookcase that was jammed with too many books. A novel sat open with its pages down like someone had been momentarily interrupted but was planning to return. She imagined it would be hard to find a moment's peace living here with so many people.

The first bedroom off the reading nook belonged to Alice and Jasper. The three of them piled in but weren't alone for long. Instantly a gorgeous blonde from the room directly opposite came in and sat on the double bed. It was clear she had been waiting for them to return.

"Hi, I'm Rose. Welcome to the mountain. This place," she said, indicating to the house, "is crazy at the best times so make sure you bring your spirit of adventure before you enter." She laughed. Bella had heard so much about Alice's best friend that she felt like she knew her already.

"Yeah, it looks like a madhouse. How do you ever find your boots in that crazy pile by the door?" Bella asked.

"You pray, and if that doesn't work, you hope that someone else who is still home is your size!" Rose joked. "I have to admit I've been anxiously awaiting your arrival because I'm single, and as you'll soon discover, this place is crawling with couples. It's so embarrassing rooming with your little brother at this age." She looked up to the ceiling and shook her head.

Before long, the small bedroom was overflowing with people sitting, lying or leaning on every available surface, all holding a wine glass and keen to get to know the "new girl." Bella met Angela and Ben, Laurent and Leah, Mike and Jessica, and Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle and Esme turned out to be the bosses despite their young age. Carlisle ran the ski school and was in charge of everyone here except Bella and Jess. Jess worked at the burger joint that Esme managed, and where Bella would be starting work the following day. They were a lovely couple and promised to do everything possible to help Bella feel at home.

Everyone in the room apart from Mike and Jessica were skiers. As the only snowboarders present, the pair took constant ribbing from the group about sitting on their ass all day long instead of actually doing work. They took it in good humor and hoped that Bella would be joining them instead of the dark side that they viewed skiing to be.

Two hours later, Bella found herself alone in her extremely cramped studio. It felt more like a cupboard with a bed rather than an apartment. The ad hadn't mentioned the dimensions and Bella now understood why. Her hopes of cooking each night soon fizzled away when she spotted the "kitchenette." It consisted of a sink, which doubled as her bathroom sink because it was next to the toilet, and a counter barely long enough to hold the microwave.

Sighing, she crawled into bed. At least the bed was a double, and she hoped if nothing else that she would have someone to help her warm it soon.

…

Bella made her way to the burger joint, which was located halfway up the mountain at the gondola mid station, bright and early. She and Esme had agreed that it was best to get an early start, so she could be trained before the lunch rush hit. After showing Bella the ropes, Esme decided that the best place for her to start was on the register.

The morning had been easy with lazy beginners warming themselves with hot beverages and hung-over youths resting their sore heads in the booths that lined the walls. Bella was just thinking this job wasn't so bad when the lunch madness began.

"B-b-beef burger de…" Edward spat out nervously. The girl standing before him was new, and he wondered if anyone else could see the heavenly glow that shone around her. Most of the girls on the mountain never caught Edward's eye. They were either too cool to stand his nerves or too high maintenance for him to be bothered. But the girl in front of him looked perfect. He would try to be more social if it meant getting to know _her_. Where had she come from? he wondered. The season was half over so it surprised him to find a newcomer. For now, he just had to remember how to operate his mouth to order first.

"Deluxe?" she cut in quickly.

"N-no oni…"

"No?" she asked, slightly confused. The beef burger deluxe was the most popular item on the small menu.

"Yes, um, no, I mean," he stuttered, not entirely sure what answer he was supposed to give.

"Okaaaay, let's try this again," she stated, clearly thinking Edward was a few biscuits short of a packet. She started to speak very slowly and clearly. "Do you want… the beef burger….deluxe?"

"Yes, onions, n-no. Um." He swallowed, trying not to get as lost as he felt in her big brown eyes.

"Extra onions or no onions?" she asked, exasperated.

"No on-onions, please."

"Anything else?"

"Mayo, ketchup, m-mustard," he mumbled. _Fuck me dead, can you not form a sentence, dude!_

The waitress's left eyebrow arched in annoyance as she glared at him. Edward could tell he was acting like a moron, but he couldn't help it.

"You gotta help me, dude. Mayo, yes or no?"

"N-no."

"Ketchup, yes or no?" she asked, looking at the register screen.

"No." He swallowed again.

"Mustard?"

"Extra."

She looked at him from under her lashes and waited to see if he was going to add anything else. The line of waiting customers was now out the door.

"Drink?"

"Yes."

Her eyes glared at him. He cursed inwardly at his stupidity. She wasn't a mind reader for crying out loud.

He continued. "Large Coke. N-no..." Her angry eyes darted to his before he could finish. Edward could tell she was starting to think this was some kind of prank. Why couldn't Jessica have served him today? She knew his order and never made him say it out loud. "Ice."

"Fries?" She sighed.

"Please, large."

"Well, at least that's easy," she muttered under her breath.

"Um," he started but changed his mind. He didn't need extra ketchup on the side today.

"What?"

"Nothing. N-never m-m-mind."

"Tell me how you want your fries, will ya? This line is really starting to back up now," she said.

Edward's eyes darted to the name badge that was partially obscured by her long hair. The only letter he could make out was a B as he subconsciously moved left and right, trying to see around her stationary hair. A throat clearing in front of him brought him back to reality with a thud.

_Fuck, she thinks you're checking out her tits._

Blood flooded Edward's cheeks, making him look even guiltier as he stared at her in shock. Before he could speak again, Edward felt two large hands grip his shoulders from behind and an irritating voice boom in his left ear.

"C-come on, E-E-Eddie," mocked James. "We've haven't got all d-d-day. Stop p-p-perving at this beautiful girl and let the rest of us eat already."

If Edward thought his face was red before, he was wrong. James leaned across the counter to whisper at the waitress, but it was loud enough for Edward to still hear.

"He doesn't talk to girls often. You'll have to forgive him."

With the line of diners now way out the door, Jessica appeared from the kitchen in time to hear the last of James' comments.

"James, leave him alone," Jess said like this was a normal occurrence. She quickly scanned Edward's order over Bella's shoulder. "Bella, he likes extra ketchup on the side with his fries," she said with a smile before moving to the second register and indicating for James to follow.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief while Bella looked at him. He couldn't tell what emotion she was now feeling, but at least she didn't look pissed any longer. Edward took his tray of food and retreated without another word. He could hear James flirting from the safety of his booth.

"The usual for me, sweetie," he said to Jess while winking at Bella at the other register. The new girl smiled back as she tried to focus on the next customer. He was a huge Native American kid that towered over the counter. If he wasn't wearing such a massive grin, she would have been nervous.

"We haven't met, brown eyes," Jake said as he reached out his hand in greeting.

"Bella."

"Indeed. I'm Jake…"

"And, I'm James." The blond guy leaned over and bumped fists with Jake. Eyeing Bella like she was candy, he continued. "You've gotta come boarding with us. Doesn't she, dude?" he said to Jake.

"Totally, the powder is ripping today. What time do you… get off?" He smirked at her, the innuendo in his words not lost on Bella.

"Three," she answered with a wink.

"We'll _come_ get you then," Jake said.

"But, I'm a beginner."

"No matter. First timers are our speciality," Jake said as he clapped his hand across James' shoulder and they laughed.

Out of nowhere, Alice appeared beside Bella and took a tray from below the counter near Bella's legs.

"James, Jake, fuck off. Bella is a skier not a boarder, and she's skiing with me after work today," Alice stated in a cold tone. Then looking at Bella. "Sorry I'm back here, but I've got a private lesson in one and that line up is out of control."

"But, boarding…"

"You're not snowboarding, Bella. And, you're certainly not going up with either of them until I can teach you the basics."

"Listen, midget, if Bella wants to board with us, then that's what will happen," James announced.

Alice looked up at James and smiled sarcastically at him. "Skiers do it standing up, James. We don't take it in the ass. So, go fuck someone else over." She blew him a kiss before turning back to her cousin. "I'll see you here at three or else."

After the lunch rush was over, Bella thought about the guys she had met so far while she wiped down the stainless steel surfaces. It had been the longest drought in Bella's sexual life, and "horny" didn't even go close to describing how she felt most days. She was determined to fix the situation and make it rain, if not pour, now that she was in a place that had a population that didn't all know her father. Being the daughter of the Police Chef of a small town made dating guys awkward and difficult. The copper-haired boy was by far the sexiest she'd laid eyes on, but that was until he opened his mouth. What a waste, she thought. Why are the pretty ones so dumb?

Jake and James seemed like fun, and she was pretty confident she wouldn't have to try too hard to get one them in her pants. Alice was going to be a problem though because the only people she hung with were couples, and she seemed determined to stick close to Bella.

Jess signalled for Bella to come and help her wipe down the massive stack of used trays.

"Bella, you've got to come snowboarding with us. All the guys are like, SO HOT," Jess said happily. "You're single, right?"

"Yeah, very," Bella moaned. She didn't need a reminder of how alone she was in her bed each night. "I'd like to come snowboarding, but I've got to meet Alice today. She's lined all this up for me, you know? I can't let her down," Bella explained.

"Sure. You're coming to chili con carne night at the lodge, aren't you?"

"What? The lodge?"

"That's what the house is called. Sunday night is the only night everyone gets off, so we all head to the lodge for chili. It's cool. You'll meet everyone," Jess explained, stacking the last tray on the pile. "Just bring whatever you're drinking. We can work out a day to go snowboarding with the guys then."

Maybe Bella's drought would be ending sooner than she had thought. Today was Friday and if she couldn't score at a party in a ski town, then she was packing up and checking herself into a convent.

…

Just before three o'clock, Edward snuck in the back door of Cullens' Ski School and Hire. He shed his bright red instructor jacket that had the word Masen across the back in bold black letters and took the first pair of skis from the repair pile to the bench. A few minutes later, Carlisle jumped in fright when he rounded the shelves of ski boots and nearly bumped into Edward.

"Shit! Edward, when are you gonna come in the front door like a normal person? You scared me half to death," Carlisle said, still holding his chest.

"S-sorry, Carlisle."

"What are you doing here anyway? The snow is perfect today. You should be out having fun."

"Just thought I'd give you a hand. Do you want me to go?"

Carlisle looked into Edward's hopeless eyes. He didn't have the heart to tell him to leave and go enjoy his afternoon off. Edward hated having nothing to do and volunteered at the shop repairing ski gear whenever he didn't have lessons booked. Carlisle couldn't exactly shoo him away since he wasn't technically working, and Carlisle needed the help. Nobody repaired skis like Edward, but that didn't mean Carlisle didn't feel bad for taking up all the young guy's time.

Carlisle thought of Edward almost like a son. He was a polite young man who skied like a demon yet was extremely patient with beginners. Lots of instructors hated doing beginner lessons as they found them boring and repetitive, but not Edward. The part that fascinated Carlisle the most about Edward was his unusual social skills. Off skis, Edward could barely look you in the eye and stuttered if you were new or he was nervous. Put the boy on skis in front of a group of students and he exuded a calm confidence that had even the most nervous beginner feeling like they could tackle the mountain. Carlisle and Esme hoped that one day Edward would meet a nice girl who could bring that confident man to the surface in his everyday life rather than only when he was teaching a group of strangers.

"No, of course not. Hey, have you seen the last pair of ladies size six?" Carlisle asked, scanning the racks of boots. "She's got the tiniest feet for someone her height I've ever seen."

Edward ducked his head down to peek through the shelf of gear at the girl Carlisle was serving. Standing at the counter and framed by the same stunning glow was the waitress from lunch. _Bella_. Edward swallowed hard and clung to the shelving for support. He didn't know what it was about her but his body had a mind of its own in her presence.

Edward spent the next twenty minutes skulking between the gear, trying to steal glances at Bella. When Carlisle finally brought her skis and boots back to be adjusted, Edward pounced.

"Here, let me do that," Edward offered, taking the skis from his boss's hands. "I want them to be fitted perfectly for her." He laid the skis on the bench and began to adjust the bindings for her boots. He failed to notice Carlisle's amused look.

"Yes, well, Edward, I would hope _all_ our skis are fitted perfectly for _every_ customer," Carlisle teased. He'd never seen Edward behave this way before and wondered if the pretty new arrival had caught his eye. Edward's blush was not lost on Carlisle for one second. "Okay, bring them out when you're done."

Edward froze. _Bring them out? Shit. I have to face her after I acted like a buffoon at lunch?_

Bella stood between Alice and Jasper at the counter. She was bent over, signing her rental agreement when Edward approached with her skis and boots.

"Hey, man," Jasper greeted, but Edward just nodded his head before his eyes darted back to Bella.

"Hi, Edward," said Alice. "I'm glad you did the bindings 'cause Bella here is a total beginner, and I want them rock solid."

Edward still didn't speak but acknowledged Alice's words with a quick look. Bella had looked up at him the moment Alice began talking, and he'd become lost in her gaze like he had been at lunch. Still mute, he held the skis and boots out to Bella. She took them awkwardly, unsure of where to hold onto them. Now empty-handed, Edward remained glued to the spot. Carlisle smiled to himself as he nudged Edward with his elbow.

"She needs stocks, Edward."

When Edward disappeared at lightning speed, Alice leaned in to her cousin.

"He's such a freak. I just can't work him out," she whispered.

"He's harmless," Jasper drawled. "He just doesn't know what to do with himself in the presence of a lady." He winked at Bella. "Get him on a double black diamond run and I swear it's a thing of beauty."

Carlisle was pleased Jasper had stood up for Edward. Not enough people around here gave him the time it took to get past his nerves. They stood chatting about where Alice should take Bella skiing first while Edward retrieved the stocks. This time Edward didn't linger as he practically threw the stocks at Bella and retreated.

After Carlisle waved them off, he discovered that Edward had gone. The peg that held his jacket was empty and the skis he had barely started repairing were left untouched across the bench. He would have to remember to talk to Esme later about Bella and see if she really was the reason that boy seemed too big for his own skin. He could only hope.

…

"SNOWPLOUGH, BELLA," Alice yelled. "SNOWPLOUGH. Jazz can you stop her before she takes someone out?"

Jasper sped down the gentle beginners' slope and grabbed a fistful of Bella's purple and pink ski jacket, easing them both to a standstill. Bella wobbled this way and that as one of her skis tried to continue its way down the mountain. If Jasper wasn't holding her, she knew she'd be on her butt. Maybe skiing wasn't her thing, after all, she mused.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You gotta use those leg muscles, girl," Alice admonished, stopping effortlessly beside her.

"I was."

"Yeah, that explains why you needed Jazz to put the breaks on. Remember what I told you about edges. You have to feel them. Use them," she said as she demonstrated the position Bella's skis were meant to be in.

Jasper soon tired of the snail's pace, and once Bella seemed to be able to stop without his assistance, he left the girls to head higher up for some fun. Alice and Bella curved their way down the gentle rise over and over. Bella was slowly starting to apply some of the knowledge Alice was imparting on her, but she felt like it was more by accident rather than the awakening of some hidden natural ability.

"Bella, that's great. We just have to work on turning where you want to turn rather than where your skis decide to," Alice said with a smile.

They had stopped halfway down the run near one of the huge chairlift supports. The girls' laughter at Bella's most recent fall died away when they heard a yell from farther up the slope. A snowboarder was careening out of control behind a young male novice skier. Unable to control the snowboard, it flew forward, taking the legs out from under the unsuspecting skier from behind. The bodies collided with a bone cracking thump before sliding to a halt tangled together.

"Oh my god, that's gotta hurt," Alice said, worried. "Bella, I'm going to see if they're okay. I want you to continue down the slope and wait for me by that lift station."

Before Bella could answer, Alice had skied off to assist the moaning bodies in the snow. Suddenly nervous about being alone, Bella mentally went through Alice's checklist in her head as she inched her way toward the bottom. Just as she was almost to the safety of level ground, Bella heard the harsh scraping of a snowboard hot on her heels. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the whoosh of air as the boarder passed close by her. A second later, a second boarder buzzed past within inches of her skis. She silently cursed the idiots as she struggled to maintain her balance.

Angling her skis toward the lift line, Bella looked up to see James and Jake, their boards leaning against their bodies, smirking at her.

"Looking good, brown eyes," Jake called.

"Yeah, a natural," added James.

The boys descended upon Bella like a pack of hungry wolves. They flirted outrageously with her as the three of them were jostled in the chairlift line. Distracted by their sexual innuendos, Bella suddenly became aware that they were next in line for the lift.

"No, I've got to wait for Alice," she exclaimed, trying to reverse away from the chairlift on her skis.

"Relax, we'll take you with us while the medics come. She's going to be a while," James said, pushing Bella through the turnstile. The boys grabbed an arm each and almost carried Bella to the lift. The speed of the lifts made her nervous because she was scared she would fall getting on and they'd run right over her.

Once her legs felt weightless as the chair whisked them off, Bella took in her surroundings, looking for Alice below.

"Wait," she cried in panic. "This isn't the triple chair," she said, frantically looking from side to side and behind them. The lift station housed two chairlifts. The triple chair took skiers to the gentle green runs, while the quad chair silently glided higher to vanish in the low lying cloud cover taking skiers to God knows where.

"I've got to get off. I can't do this." What little of Bella's face that could be seen out from under her scarf and beanie was paler than pale.

"We've got you, babe," said James in her ear.

Bella's nerves had her skis crossing over themselves when it was time to get off the chair. She fell hard on the steep exit ramp, lying tangled with her poles and skis across the path. The boys stood laughing as the operator stopped the lift and helped her to her feet. Before Bella could begin to protest, the boys were on either side of her again, forcing her to the edge of the run. From this angle it looked like the edge of the earth, and Bella thought she just might wet her pants if she lived long enough.

Completely ignoring her pleas to not make her do this, Jake disappeared with a fancy jump over the pending lip of snow. James told her to follow as he pushed her over the brink, commanding her to shadow his buddy. Terrified didn't even begin to describe how Bella felt. The steepness of the slope instantly overwhelmed her as her skis rocketed straight down.

Alice had only just begun teaching her how to turn and for the life of her, Bella couldn't work out how to initiate one at this speed. She hit a small bump and was soon sliding down the steep incline upside down on her back. James stopped inches from her nose, rating her spectacular tumble as he laughed down at her.

Having barely waited for Bella to get back up on her feet, he took off again hollering and whooping out loud. Standing with her skis hugging the incline, Bella felt two tears escape her. She couldn't do this. She was going to hurt herself or someone else. Her breathing shallowed as she tried to comprehend getting back to Alice. It felt like her heart was beating in the back of her throat.

Before she could process what to do next, a strong hard body stopped flush against her from behind. Bella jumped from fright. Two arms encircled her tiny form, securing her against him. Bella looked down to see two long dark blue skis inside her own as his body melded with hers. She could feel every inch of him behind her. Normally, this kind of contact would have had her struggling for freedom, but the only thing that passed through her mind was rescue.

The voice of an angel spoke calmly in her ear with confidence.

"Bella, I've got you. Just relax. I won't let anything happen to you," he assured. Bella could tell the man behind her was bending to speak in her ear. His voice was smooth, and she immediately melted against him even more as his honeyed tones warmed her from the inside out.

"I'm a qualified instructor, and I'm going to ski us down together, but I need you to relax and trust me," he explained. "Just let me control your skis. I promise I'll keep you safe. Just feel me and let my body guide you."

All Bella could do was _feel _him. She wanted to curl up inside the man if that were possible. She could only see his ski tips between her legs, his bright red sleeves with silver cuffing and his leather gloved hands. She processed that the jacket was the same as Jasper's so he was telling her the truth. His hands gripped either side of her waist as his hips aligned with hers and started to push her forward slowly.

"Relax. We've got to turn left, so just move where you feel me move, Bella. Close your eyes if it makes it easier. I've got you," he whispered. This time Bella felt tingles spread over her body. He was so in control and calm despite her panic. It was relief to give in and let his body command her own. She closed her eyes and let out the breath she had been holding as his movements began to guide her.

Her body turned left, then right, then left again like she was hardly moving at all. Feeling confident, Bella opened her eyes to discover that they were skiing along at a decent speed. His moves were perfectly timed and executed. She was now painfully aware of how his strong thighs felt pressed between her spread legs. She should be embarrassed, but it turned her on. She wanted him to take her like this later in her little room naked from behind. Bella moaned.

"Shh, I've got you," he reassured. "We're nearly there."

In a matter of minutes, the pair was back on the green beginner slopes that Bella had skied all afternoon with Alice. She didn't want to be nearly at the bottom though because then she would be out of his secure arms and she liked the feeling too much. Her guardian angel showed no signs of letting her go. He continued to guide her to the lift station without hesitation.

"Bella!"

Bella could hear her name being called from behind. The pair slowed to a stop before they hit the bottom and Alice skied straight to her side, pulling Bella from the safety of his tight embrace.

"Oh my god, Bella. What on earth were you thinking?" she scolded.

"Alice, it wasn't her fault. James and Jake pulled her onto the quad and then abandoned her. I saw it all, so go easy. She's a little shaken," he revealed. Bella felt his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back toward him slightly. "You're okay now. Just don't listen to those idiots again," he said in her ear.

Before she could turn around to thank him, he had skied off down what was left of the slope. Bella read the word Masen across his broad shoulders as he disappeared from view. The black beanie and ski goggles prevented any chance of recognition.

…

Sunday night hadn't come fast enough for Bella. She needed a few drinks to ease the tension she felt from the madness of her first few days on Mt. Volterra. Alice hadn't taken Bella skiing since because she felt responsible for what had happened. Her cousin also wouldn't give her any details on the mysterious "Masen" because Alice couldn't bear to think about what might have happened to Bella if he hadn't come along.

Bella had spotted the bronzed locks of her nervous burger boy Edward when she first entered the lodge. He'd eaten at the burger joint everyday, but she'd only served him that once. He had the most intense look about him when she'd caught him watching her, and she wondered what he was thinking.

Standing in the kitchen behind the crowd of people waiting for to be served chili, Bella wondered if Masen lived here too. Her question was answered shortly as she made her way to the last spare cushion before the fire.

"Yo, Masen," Mike yelled, looking up toward the mezzanine. "This chili kicks it, dude."

Several others cheered and whistled in agreement.

_He was here._

Bella's appetite evaporated as desire coursed through her veins. For two days, all she had thought about was his hard body flush with hers. It had fuelled her sexual frustration, and she wanted it to be him that eased her pain.

After dinner, Bella stood freezing on the tiny third floor balcony while Rose smoked. She bounced from foot to foot from a combination of cold and nervous anticipation.

"God, calm down, Bella," Rose said between puffs. "You're making me twitch just looking at you."

Bella moaned. "Sorry, it's… um, I'm…fuck!" She looked at Rose before throwing her arms up in the air. "I'm so fucking horny, Rose, and I don't know what to do."

Rosalie's vibrant laughter muffled the throaty groans from the balcony below. Bella went on to explain that it had been a while, and she hoped to change that this evening. Silence filled the air for a few minutes as Rose finished her cigarette, smiling at her new partner in crime.

"So, Rose, do you know much about Masen?" Bella asked.

"Ah, yeah." She laughed again. "He's my brother. What do you want to know about Edward for?"

"Edward?" Bella's confusion was clear on her pretty face.

"Yeah, Edward Masen."

"He saved me."

"No shit, I heard all about it," Rose said, smiling like she knew more than she was letting on.

"But…"

Rose pushed Bella back into the warmth before she began to explain a few essential things about her timid little brother.

…

Edward stood scouring the massive chili pot in the sink. Cleaning up gave him a purpose and allowed him to feel like he was a participant at the party rather than a spectator. A sweet voice at his side caught him off guard.

"I picked up on the cumin and paprika, but there's a flavor in there I just can't place," Bella said, placing a stack of dirty bowls on the kitchen counter.

"Cinnamon," he said without a stutter.

"And?" She moved closer, focusing on rinsing off the dishes.

He couldn't help but smile. "A hint of nutmeg, but if you tell anyone your life as you know it will end."

That was the voice she remembered; the calm even tones of a man in total control. Rose's advice had been to get him talking about what he knows and not stare him in the eye. It had worked as Bella and Edward continued swapping highly coveted spice secrets while they cleaned the kitchen together. His only stutter occurred when Bella took his hand and whispered her thanks for his rescue.

"D-don't mention it," he replied, looking at their joined hands in the sink.

"E-E-Eddie," taunted James from behind. Bella let go of Edward's hand and turned to face the jerk.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I've come to give you what you need," he replied, shrugging his shoulders up and smiling coyly at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come now." He raised his eyebrows knowingly at her. "Don't make me say it out loud. It will make stutter boy blush."

Bella bristled with anger, but before she could respond, Edward had turned to face James.

"Fuck you," Edward said.

"No thanks, I'd rather fuck her 'cause I know she's hot for it, and you're about as useful as a condom in a convent."

"Don't you dare speak to her that way," Edward warned.

"Go on, Bella, tell him what you told Rose on the balcony. Tell him how horny you are. Tell him how you plan to get fucked tonight." James continued, hoping his crass revelation about Bella would disgust Edward.

Bella met James' stare with defiance. "Yeah, I do plan on getting fucked _hard_ tonight, James, and I've already picked the man that's gonna do it." She grabbed Edward by the hand and pulled him toward the exit.

Bella didn't stop leading Edward by the hand until they were outside in the snow. He stopped her and started zipping her jacket as she stared at their feet.

"You probably think I'm a slut," she mumbled.

"No, I think you're a woman who can say what she wants unlike me who can't voice anything most of the time," he said as he straightened her scarf and wool hat, tucking her in to make sure she was snug and warm.

"Well, what do you think? I wasn't kidding."

"I'd be honored," he replied, grabbing two fistfuls of her coat and pulling her mouth to his.

The warmth from Edward's mouth shocked Bella. He wasted no time teasing her lips with his tongue as they stood huddled together in front of the lodge. He kissed her passionately for several minutes before tearing at the scarf he'd so neatly arranged around her neck. His lips, tongue and teeth grazed her from ear to collarbone.

"Oh, shit that feels good," she moaned. "Let's go before we get arrested."

…

Bella fumbled with the key to her door. Edward was up against her from behind and pulling at her jacket collar to get access to her skin. His left hand curled around and slowly started to pull her jacket zipper down while his right hand tugged the fabric out of his way. Her key hand trembled when her body had a flash back to the last time he was flush against her this way.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," she cried, her voice thick with desperation. "This is what I need."

His lips left her neck for a brief moment. "What do you need?"

"This." Her hands gripped the sides of his pants as she pulled his crotch against her harder. "Like this, like skiing with you…" she rubbed her ass against his erection "…from behind. Take me."

Edward growled when he processed her request. She was going to let him fuck her from behind. This knowledge gave him even more confidence, and he cupped her right breast while he pushed her harder against the door.

"Like this?" he demanded.

"Fuck, yes," she moaned, arching back against him.

"Give me the fucking keys before I tear this door down."

Once inside her little room, Edward didn't let her leave his embrace. Bella stumbled to her bedside table to flick on the lamp. The reason she was stumbling was because Edward's body was attached to hers. Bella didn't mind as she looked at their reflection in the dark glass of her bedroom window. She could only see the top of Edward's head as he was still devouring her neck and shoulder. The feeling of his lips on her hot skin had her eyes rolling in the back of her head.

Edward wasted no time in shedding layer upon layer of Bella's winter clothing. She was wrapped like a Christmas gift. Edward peeled her jacket, wool sweater and t-shirt from her torso. His arms slid around her waist while he worked on unzipping her jeans. As he bent to find her zipper, Bella raised her hands to grip his unruly hair. She'd been dying to get her hands in his silky locks. She reluctantly let go when Edward dropped to his knees behind her and pulled her jeans roughly from her hips. Bella staggered closer to the window to brace herself.

She now stood wearing full-length candy pink thermals that clung to her like a second skin. The sight of Bella's body coated in pink made Edward lick his lips. She looked edible, and he couldn't wait to lick her from top to bottom. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought thermals could be erotic. Still kneeling, he exposed a sliver of skin above her ass and bit the soft flesh gently.

"Fuck, I want to eat you alive," he murmured.

Edward stood and pushed Bella against the cold dark window. He grabbed Bella's hands and raised them over her head. In one swift move her pale flesh was finally exposed as he slid her thermal off. Before she could put her hands down, he placed them wide against the glass.

"You're going to need to hold on, baby. Tell me what you want exactly?"

As Bella let out a moan of desire, Edward removed his clothing.

"Um, everything. I want your tongue…and your cock… hard," she voiced.

"Whatever you desire, I'll give you," he whispered, as he let his naked body press against her.

Bella was still wearing her white bra and the bright pink leggings, but she could feel the heat from Edward's naked form against her. Edward grabbed her hair and moved it over one shoulder to expose her neck and back. Then twisting the clasp, he let her bra slide to the floor. Edward and Bella looked at each other in the window's reflection. She was biting her lip and pushing her hips back against his erection. The soft silky thermals felt nice against his cock.

Edward took in the sight of Bella's breasts. They were gorgeous and the chill from the cool glass made her nipples pert and rosy. He wanted to suck on them but that could wait for round two. Edward cupped both her breasts hard as he pulled her flush against him. There was no better feeling in the world than skin on skin in his opinion. He tweaked her nipples as he bit down on her shoulder. Bella arched her back in response.

"It's time for me to taste you, gorgeous."

Bella's lust haze made it difficult for her to process his words. She didn't care what he did to her just so long as he was doing something. Edward dropped to his knees again and pulled both her panties and thermals down to the floor in one stroke. Her round ass was sexier than ever, and he resisted the temptation to bite her plump cheek. Edward had never been a biter before during sex but with Bella he just wanted to eat her entirely.

His hand pushed against the middle of her back and forced her to bend over the windowsill, pushing her ass into his face. Edward groaned at the sight of her butt before ducking his head between her thighs and licking her pussy. Bella hadn't expected to feel Edward's tongue down there and the shock made her whole body quiver.

"Oh, yes, please, Edward."

Hearing her say his name made his cock twitch, but he wouldn't take her yet. She tasted like sin, and he wanted to drink her in fully. His hands grabbed her ass on either side and pushed her apart, angling her body to give him better access to her soft folds. Edward's tongue entered her body as he rocked her gently back and forth against his face. She had the sweetest fucking pussy he'd ever tasted.

He licked and sucked at her wetness. Her body wanted him and her shudders told him she was ready. Unable to wait a moment longer, he rose behind her and aligned his cock. The sight of her bent against the dark glass, panting hard and spread for him was heady. He took a sobering deep breath and prayed he wouldn't blow it too quickly.

"Bella."

She looked back over her shoulder at him. "Yes?"

"Are you sure?"

"Fuck, yes."

Edward stood tall and pressed his hips against her ass. His length slid inside her slick entrance with ease. Her body stretching to accommodate him, they both moaned when he was settled deep within her. His hands found her waist as he anchored her to him. The sensation was mind blowing, and he needed to still all movement for a moment to adjust to her soft warmth.

"You feel incredible, Bella," he said, quietly panting.

Without pulling from her, Edward jerked his hips hard once to get as deep as possible. He adjusted his stance to match the position he'd skied in. His thighs were flush against her and his feet were on the inside of hers. He leaned over and placed several feather-light kisses down her back. Bella whimpered and ground back against him more.

Edward looked down to where their bodies were joined. His hard muscled groin was tight against her soft curves. He slowly pulled away from her and soon could see his glistening member beneath the curves of her cheeks. Not leaving the warmth of her entirely, he thrust back in fully. Edward muttered several curses at the intense feeling of Bella's body. Gripping her hips as hard as he dared without bruising her, Edward began his steady rhythm.

"Oh, yeah… harder," she insisted. Bella's head had fallen back, and he watched her face in the glass. She was incredible to fuck.

Glad he wasn't hurting her, Edward began to pump his hips harder against her ass. She pushed back, wanting more, and he thought he was going to lose it. Edward pulled Bella's back against his torso. He needed more skin and this was how they had felt skiing down the mountain together. His cock twitched inside of her as he felt her muscles tighten. One hand palmed her breast while the other slipped between her legs. His fingers joined in on the action as he rubbed her clit in time with his thrusts.

"Oh… oh… oh," she squeaked.

"Yeah, just like that," he encouraged.

Feeling her body begin to seize and stiffen, Edward returned his lips to the base of her neck and sucked her flesh hard. Bella whimpered and whispered unintelligible words. Wanting to help her before he climaxed himself, Edward continued to suck her flesh and as she began to quiver, he bit down hard. Bella's body rocked with her orgasm and she cried out.

"Oh, yes! God, Edward, yes."

Hearing his name again and feeling her pleasure sent a wave of relief through his body and down to his cock. He could let go now because he'd given her what she needed. Flying on the high from her orgasm, he came hard. His climax lasted for three deep thrusts before their bodies finally stilled.

"Fucking hell, that was hot," he said, smiling at her flushed face in the slightly foggy window. Still inside her, he wrapped her up in his arms as tight as possible, not wanting the chill to cool her damp skin. She melted against him just like she had on the mountain, and he winked at her.

"Wow, skiers really do 'do it' standing up, huh?" she joked.

Edward rolled his eyes and laughed. They made their way to her bed and slipped under the fluffy comforter. Bella moved to her side but found her escape from Edward's arms impossible.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"I was just giving you room."

"Well, I'm not finished with you yet. From behind was your request. Now we get to fulfill mine."

His mouth had claimed hers before he finished speaking.

"I tasted you from behind, but there are places on this side that I really need to taste too."

…

Edward stood outside the burger bar in the freezing air. His indecision had him pacing across the busy entrance, causing irritation amongst the hungry skiers attempting to step around him.

_You're such a pussy, Masen. As if she wants to see you again._

He was desperate to see Bella again. The first thing that had popped into his head this morning was that beautiful girl, and thoughts of her had plagued him all day. Edward wasn't sure of the correct one-night stand etiquette. After he had taken Bella three times the previous night, Edward had dressed and walked back to the lodge in the cold. He had a private lesson booked early and even though he didn't want to leave her bed, she was too sleepy to convince him to stay. Did Bella even want to see him again now that she had gotten what she needed? Would she ignore him and act like they were strangers? Would seeing him make her uncomfortable in the light of day?

_FUCK!_

Edward continued his pacing. The last thing he wanted to do was cause her distress of any kind, but he just couldn't bear the idea of not getting to touch her again.

_Fucking man up, Masen. If you want to fucking touch her again then __you going to have to fucking talk to her first._

Edward fidgeted in the line until the mahogany beauty called "next" in a tired, bored voice. Her eyes were fixed on the register as her finger hovered expectantly above the touch pad, waiting for the next order.

"One b-beef burger deluxe," he said quietly.

The moment his voice registered in Bella's ears, she looked up at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"No mayo, ketchup or onions but extra mustard," she replied from memory.

"You remembered?"

"You're hard to forget," she said, smirking at him.

Bella clearly wasn't uncomfortable seeing Edward, but he wasn't sure that meant she'd want to see him outside of work hours. His brain tried to construct a cheeky comment to test if she was interested in spending time with him again, but his nerves had shut his brain down again. Even though he had gotten to know every inch of Bella's skin, the hours that they had been apart since made him feel nervous again when he looked into her eyes. It was taking all his focus not to tug fistfuls of his hair.

Bella slid his tray across the counter. Edward swallowed the lump in his throat caused by the thought of walking away from her. Feeling the throng of hungry patrons behind him did nothing to help his brain process some kind of sentence. His mouth was dry.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!__ You've already fucked her for christ's sake. Just say something, tool!_

Bella smiled to herself as she watched the awkward beauty in front of her. He was so darn cute when he was nervous, she thought. The only fair thing was to put him out of his misery.

"So…" she started, his eyes met hers immediately. "What are you making me for dinner tonight?"

The terror that was rolling off Edward's body in thick waves vanished and he sighed in relief. The smile that graced his perfect pink lips made Bella's heart skip a beat.

"Anything you desire, gorgeous. _Anything_ you _desire_."


End file.
